


Love, Rory

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Letters, Love, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia got a letter to her Raggedy man and to Melody, But what about Rory? What about his final words?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Rory

Dear Amy,

When we were children, you would always speak of a mad man in a blue box, nobody ever believed you. Even me for a small time. Honestly, for a while, I thought it was a game, child's play. But after seeing you so devoted and honestly devastated whenever your Aunt sent you to a Psychiatrist, I started to believe you. 

You would make replica's of the TARDIS, just as you remember, hoping to get every detail correct, as if that could bring your Raggedy Man back to you. 

Amelia, you eventually got your wish and things were never quite the same. I can still remember The Doctor crashing my stag party, I was not expecting that to happen that night. Then again, neither were you.

And then there is our daughter, beautiful and daring just like you. She's so good for him, too good, I think. But maybe that's the dad coming out in me. You always said I wanted to protect her even though she was a grown woman who could handle herself (And often proved it.), that never stopped me from trying though.

But that's what brought us closer together, being with them both. But then there are those months when I almost lost sight of our marriage, it almost killed me.

I had waited for so long to have and hold you again. All of those cold nights guarding that box, they were sometimes unbearable. It was torture to know that you were inside, sleeping and waiting for me. 

I could have easily moved on, thinking about it now; but I choose you. I wanted only you. I will never change my mind Amy.

Never. 

With all of the love in the worlds,

Rory

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for everything!!! I'm taking prompts if anyone wants to see anything special for November! Thank you again!


End file.
